Maybe someday
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: Adaptación de "Maybe Someday"
1. Sinopsis

**He vuelto! JAJAJA No sé, pero debería llamarme la chica de las adaptaciones xD Por ahí me dijeron que casi los huelo D: D: ... quiero decir, que sé que libros son los adecuados para adaptarse a mi pareja favorita :3 Pero no soy perro para oler xD Espero les guste :D Estaré esperando sus comentarios acerca de ello.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece así como el libro el cual estoy adaptando a Glee. Solo los errores ortográficos son míos :D**

* * *

A sus veintidós años, Kurt tiene una gran vida. Está en la universidad, tiene un trabajo estable, está enamorado de su maravilloso novio y está viviendo con su mejor amiga, Rachel, y ahora tiene que decidir qué hacer.

Kurt queda cautivado por Blaine Anderson, su misterioso vecino. No puede apartar sus ojos de él o dejar de escucharlo tocar la guitarra todos los días en su balcón. Y hay algo sobre Kurt que Blaine no puede ignorar tampoco. Cuando su inevitable encuentro ocurre, pronto descubren que se necesitan el uno al otro en más de un sentido.


	2. Prólogo

**Hola! :D JAJAJAJA regrese y les tengo el prólogo de está historia. Reitero, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece así como el libro.**

* * *

**KURT.**

Acabo de darle un puñetazo en la cara a una chica. Y no a cualquier chica. A mi mejor amiga. Mi compañera de cuarto.

Bueno, supongo que desde hace cinco minutos debería estar llamándola mi ex–compañera de cuarto.

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, y durante un segundo, me sentí mal por haberle golpeado. Pero entonces recordé lo traicionera y mentirosa que era, y me dieron ganas de golpearla de nuevo. Lo hubiera hecho si Brody ni lo hubiese impedido parándose entre los dos.

Así que en vez de golpearla, lo golpeé a él. No le hice ningún daño, por desgracia. Nada comparado con el daño que le hice a mi mano.

Golpear a alguien duele mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. No es que me pase una cantidad excesiva de tiempo imaginando cómo se sentiría golpear a la gente. Aunque comienzo a sentir el impulso de nuevo al observar mi teléfono, al mensaje entrante de Blaine. Él es otro de quien me gustaría vengarme. Sé que técnicamente no tiene nada que ver con mi situación actual, pero podría haberme avisado un poco antes. Así que también me gustaría darle un puñetazo.

**Blaine: **_¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres venir hasta que la lluvia se detenga?_

Por supuesto que no quiero. De por sí, mi puño ya duele lo suficiente. Si fuese al departamento de Blaine, me dolería aún más luego de haber terminado con él.

Me doy la vuelta y miro hacia el balcón. Se encuentra apoyado contra la puerta corrediza de vidrio, teléfono en mano, mirándome. Es casi de noche, pero las luces del patio iluminan su rostro. Sus ojos oscuros se centran en los míos y la forma en que su boca se curva hacia arriba en una sonrisa suave y arrepentida, hace que sea difícil recordar por qué aún estoy molesto con él. Se pasa la mano libre por el cabello que cuelga sobre su frente, revelando aún más la preocupación en su rostro. O tal vez sea pesar. Como debe de ser.

Decido no responder, y en su lugar le enseño mi dedo medio. Niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, como diciendo lo intenté, para luego entrar a su apartamento, deslizando la puerta para cerrarla.

Pongo el teléfono en mi bolsillo para no mojarlo, y miro a los alrededores del patio en el complejo de apartamentos donde he vivido durante dos meses enteros. Cuando nos mudamos, el caliente verano de Texas se tragaba hasta los últimos vestigios de la primavera, pero parecía que este patio de algún modo se aferraba a la vida. Vibrantes hortensias azules y púrpuras decoraban las pasarelas que conducen a las escaleras, y la fuente colocada en el centro veía un flujo constante de visitantes jóvenes.

Ahora que el verano ha llegado a su pico más atractivo, el agua de la fuente se ha evaporado desde hace tiempo. Y las hortensias son un recuerdo triste y marchito de la emoción que sentí cuando Rachel y yo nos mudamos aquí. Mirando el patio, ahora vencido por la temporada, veo un inquietante paralelismo en cómo me siento en este momento. Derrotado y triste.

Me encuentro sentado en el borde de la fuente de cemento ahora vacía, con los codos apoyados en las dos maletas que contienen la mayor parte de mis pertenencias, esperando a que un taxi venga a recogerme. No tengo idea de a dónde va a llevarme, pero sé que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que en donde estoy en estos momentos. Lo que es… bueno, sin hogar.

Podría llamar a Burt, pero eso solo le daría razones para comenzar a dispararme con todos esos "te lo dije".

_Te dije que no te mudaras tan lejos, Kurt._

_Te dije que no lo tomaras en serio con ese tipo._

_Te dije que si hubieses elegido estudiar Pre-leyes en vez de música, hubiese pagado por ello._

_Te dije que debías golpear con el dedo pulgar en la parte exterior de tu puño._

De acuerdo, tal vez nunca me enseño técnicas de golpe adecuadas, pero si todo el maldito tiempo tenía la razón, debió haberlo hecho.

Aprieto mi puño, extiendo los dedos y luego los cierro de nuevo. Mi mano se encuentra sorprendentemente dolorida, y estoy bastante seguro de que debería ponerle hielo. Me siento mal por los chicos. Golpear es una mierda.

¿Sabes qué otra cosa es una mierda? La lluvia. Esa maldita siempre busca el momento más inadecuado para caer, como ahora mismo, cuando no tengo casa.

El taxi finalmente se detiene frente a mí, y me levanto para tomar mis maletas. Las ruedo detrás de mí mientras el taxista de baja y abre la cajuela. Antes de que incluso entregar la primera maleta, mi corazón se hunde cuando de repente me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera tengo mi cartera conmigo.

Mierda.

Miro a mi alrededor, hacia donde me encontraba sentado, luego hacia mi cuerpo, como si la cartera fuese a aparecer mágicamente en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Suspiro. Me río. Por supuesto, dejé mi puta cartera. Mi primer día de estar sin hogar habría sido demasiado fácil si hubiera tenido mi cartera conmigo.

- Lo siento – le digo al taxista que ahora se encuentra cargando mi segunda pieza de equipaje – He cambiado de opinión. No necesito un taxi en este momento.

Sé que hay un hotel cerca de medio kilómetro de aquí. Si pudiera reunir el coraje para volver a entrar y conseguir mi cartera, podría caminar allí y conseguir una habitación hasta que decida qué hacer. No es como si ya no estuviera completamente empapado.

El conductor saca las maleta de nuevo, las coloca en la acera frente a mí y camina de nuevo al lado del conductor sin siquiera hacer contacto visual. Él simplemente se sube a su auto y se va, como si mi cancelación fuese un alivio.

¿Me veo tan patético?

Tomo mis maletas y camino de regreso a donde me encontraba sentado antes de darme cuenta de que no tenía una cartera. Echo un vistazo a mi apartamento y me pregunto qué pasaría si volviera allí para buscarla. En cierto modo, dejé las cosas hechas un lío cuando entré por la puerta. Creo que prefiero estar sin hogar y en la lluvia, que volver allí.

Tomo asiento en mi equipaje de nuevo y contemplo mi situación. Podría pagarla a alguien para ir arriba por mí. Pero no hay nadie aquí afuera, y ¿quién sabe si Brody o Rachel le darían mi cartera a esa persona?

Esto apesta de verdad. Sé que no voy a tener que acabar llamando a uno de mis amigos, pero en este momento me siento demasiado avergonzado como para decirle a nadie cuan tonto he sido durante los últimos dos años. He estado completamente ciego.

Ya estoy comenzado a odiar tener veintidós años, y aún tengo que soportar otros 364 días para que eso cambie.

Apesta tanto que estoy… ¿llorando?

Genial. Ahora estoy llorando. Soy un chico violento y llorón, sin hogar y sin cartera. Y por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, creo que también podría tener el corazón roto.

Síp. Ahora es un sollozo. Estoy bastante seguro de que esto debe de ser lo que se siente al tener el corazón roto.

- Está lloviendo. Date prisa.

Subo la mirada para ver a una chica de pie junto a mí. Sostiene un paraguas sobre su cabeza y me mira con apuro mientras salta de un pie al otro, esperando que yo haga algo.

- Me estoy mojando. Date prisa.

Su voz es un poco exigente, como si me estuviese haciendo algún tipo de favor y yo fuera un desagradecido. Arqueo una ceja al mirarla, protegiéndome de la lluvia con una mano. No sé por qué se queja sobre mojarse cuando no lleva en sí mucha ropa que mojar. No lleva casi nada. Echo un vistazo a su camisa, que no tiene mitad inferior, y me doy cuenta de que se trata de un uniforme de Hooters.

¿Podría este día volverse aún más extraño? Me encuentro sentado en casi todo lo que tengo, bajo un aguacero torrencial, siendo correteado por una perra camarera de Hooters.

Todavía estoy mirando su camisa cuando ella agarra mi mano y me levanta en una rabieta. – Blaine dijo que podrías hacer esto. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Sígueme, y te mostraré donde está el apartamento – Agarra una de mis maletas, levanta el mano y la empuja hacia mí. Toma la otra y camina rápidamente fuera del patio. La sigo, por ninguna otra razón más que por el hecho de que se ha llevado una de mis maletas y la quiero de vuelta.

Grita por encima de su hombro mientras comienza a subir la escalera. – No sé cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, pero sólo tengo una regla. Mantente fuera de mi habitación.

Llega a un apartamento y abre la puerta, ni siquiera mira hacia atrás para ver si la estoy siguiendo. Una vez que estoy en la parte superior de las escaleras, detengo mi andar fuera del apartamento y observo hacia el helecho que, inafectado por el calor, se encuentra en una maceta junto a la puerta. Sus hojas son verdes y exuberantes, como si estuvieran mostrándole el dedo medio al verano, negándose a sucumbir ante el calor. Le sonrío a la planta, un poco orgulloso de ella. Entonces frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que envidio la resistencia de un helecho.

Niego con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, y luego doy un paso vacilante dentro del apartamento. El diseño es similar al mío, sólo que éste tiene dormitorios divididos, haciendo cuatro en total. El que compartía con Rachel solo tiene dos habitaciones, pero las salas de estar son del mismo tamaño.

La única otra diferencia notable es que, en éste, no veo ninguna puta traicionera y mentirosa con la nariz ensangrentada. Tampoco veo alguno de los platos sucios de Rachel o su ropa por lavar regada por todas partes.

La chica coloca mi maleta en el suelo junto a la puerta, luego se hace a un lado y espera a que haga… bueno, no sé lo que ella está esperando que haga.

Pone los ojos en blanco y me toca del brazo, alejándome de la puerta e introduciéndome aún más dentro del apartamento. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por lo menos hablas? – comienza a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero se detiene y se da vuelta con los ojos abiertos. Sostiene su dedo en el aire. – Espera – dice – No eres… - rueda los ojos y se golpea a sí misma en la frente. – Oh, Dios mío, eres sordo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica? Niego con la cabeza y empiezo a responder pero ella me interrumpe.

- Dios, Santana – murmura para sí misma. Se frota las manos por la cara y gime, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estoy sacudiendo mi cabeza. – Eres una perra insensible a veces.

Guau. Esta chica tiene problemas serios cuando se trata de relacionarse. Es media perra a pesar de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no serlo. Ahora piensa que soy sordo. Ni siquiera sé cómo responder. Niega con la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionada de sí misma, y luego me mira fijamente.

- ¡TENGO… QUE… IR… A… TRABAJAR… AHORA! – grita muy fuerte y dolorosamente lento. Hago una mueca y doy un paso atrás, lo que debería ser un indicio de que la oigo prácticamente gritando, pero ella no se da cuenta. Apunta hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. - ¡BLAINE… ESTÁ… EN… SU… HABITACIÓN!

Antes de tener la oportunidad de decirle que puede dejar de gritar, sale del apartamento y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

No tengo ni idea de qué pensar. O qué hacer ahora. Me encuentro de pie, empapado, en medio de un apartamento ajeno, y la única persona además de Brody y Rachel con quien me encuentro furioso en este momento, se encuentra a solo unos metros de distancia en otra habitación. Y hablando de Blaine, ¿por qué demonios envió a su novia psicópata de Hooters a buscarme? Saco mi teléfono y comienzo a escribirle cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abre.

Camina por el pasillo con un montón de mantas y una almohada. Tan pronto como hace contacto visual conmigo, me quedo sin aliento. Espero que no sea un jadeo notable. Es que nunca lo he visto tan de cerca, e incluso es más guapo a unos pocos metros de distancia de lo que lo es del otro lado del patio.

No creo haber visto nunca ojos que de verdad pudiesen hablar. No estoy seguro de lo que quiero decir con esto. Simplemente pareciera como que él pudiera dispararme la mirada más pequeña con esos ojos suyos, y yo sabría exactamente lo que tenía hacer. Son penetrantes e intensos y, ¡oh, Dios mío! Lo estoy mirando fijamente.

La comisura de su boca se inclina hacia arriba en una sonrisa de complicidad mientras pasa a mi lado y se dirige directamente hacia el sofá.

A pesar de su atractivo rostro y aspecto un poco inocente, quiero gritarle por ser tan engañoso. No debería haber esperado más de dos semanas para decírmelo. Habría tenido la oportunidad de planear todo un poco mejor. No entiendo cómo pudimos haber tenido dos semanas de conversaciones que realmente valieron la pena, sin que él sintiera la necesidad de decirme que mi novio y mi mejor amiga se estaban enrollando.

Blaine lanza las mantas y la almohada en el sofá.

- No voy a quedarme aquí, Blaine – digo, intentando impedir que perdiera el tiempo con su hospitalidad. Sé que se siente mal por mí, pero casi no lo conozco, y me siento mucho más cómodo en una habitación de hotel que durmiendo en un sofá extraño.

Por otra parte, las habitaciones del hotel requieren de dinero.

Algo que no tengo en este momento.

Algo que hay dentro de mi cartera, al otro lado del patio, en un apartamento con las dos únicas personas en el mundo que no quiero ver en este momento.

Tal vez un sofá no es tan mala idea después de todo.

Blaine arma el sofá y se da la vuelta, bajando la vista hacia mi ropa empapada. Observo el charco de agua que estoy creando en medio de su piso.

- Oh, lo siento – murmuro. Mi cabello se encuentra pegado a mi rostro, y mi camisa ahora es una excusa patética de barrera entre el mundo exterior y mi pecho lampiño. - ¿Dónde está el baño?

Él asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño.

Me doy la vuelta para abrir una maleta y empiezo a hurgar en ella mientras Blaine camina de nuevo a su dormitorio. Me alegro de que no me pregunte sobre lo que sucedió después de nuestra conversación anterior. No estoy de humor para hablar de ello.

Selecciono unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta sin mangas, luego agarro mi bolsa de artículos personales y me dirijo hacia el baño. Me molesta que todo en este apartamento me recuerde al mío, con sólo unas pocas sutiles diferencias. Este es el mismo cuarto de baño con las puertas de Jack y Jill a la izquierda y derecha, que conducen a los dos dormitorios contiguos. Uno de ellos es el de Blaine, obviamente. Tengo curiosidad por saber a quién le pertenece el otro, pero no lo suficiente como para abrirlo. La regla de la chica Hooters era permanecer fuera de su habitación, y ella no parece ser del tipo que bromea.

Cierro la puerta que conduce a la sala de estar y la bloqueo. A continuación, compruebo las cerraduras de las dos puertas de las habitaciones para asegurarme de que nadie pueda entrar. No tengo ni idea de si alguien más, aparte de Blaine y la chica Hooters, vive en este apartamento, pero no quiero correr el riesgo.

Me quito la ropa empapada y la tiro al lavado para evitar empapar el suelo. Enciendo la ducha y espero hasta que el agua se caliente, para luego meterme bajo el chorro de agua y cerrar los ojos, agradecido de que ya no me encuentro sentado afuera en la lluvia. Al mismo tiempo, tampoco estoy muy feliz de estar donde estoy.

Nunca esperé que mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños acabara conmigo duchándome en un apartamento extraño y durmiendo en un sofá que pertenece a un hombre que apenas conozco desde hace dos semanas, todo esto a manos de las dos personas que más me importaban y en las que realmente confiaba.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Esta es una probadita :D **

**Espero sus reviews. **

**Linda noche :33**


	3. Capítulo uno

**Regrese antes de lo esperado! :D Lo hago con la intención de no ser hostigada en el Facebook por cierta niñita que dijo que lo haría JAJAJAJA Además, me gusta complacer a los lectores *-***

**Presiento que me odiarán JAJAJA soy posesiva con Blaine y no me gusta nadie más para él que no sea Kurt xD Pero a Kurt lo puedo ver con cualquier personaje xD So, lo presiento, mi sentido arácnido me lo dice xD **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**KURT**

**DOS SEMANAS ANTES**

Abro la puerta del balcón y salgo, agradecido de que sol ya se haya ocultado detrás del edificio de al lado, enfriando el aire hasta ser una perfecta temperatura de otoño. Casi en el momento justo, el sonido de su guitarra flota a través del patio mientras tomo asiento y me recuesto en la tumbona. Le digo a Rachel que salgo aquí para hacer mi tarea, porque no quiero admitir que la guitarra es la única razón por la que salgo todas las noches a las ocho en punto, como un reloj.

Desde hace semanas, el chico en el apartamento al otro lado del patio se ha sentado en su balcón y tocado durante al menos una hora. Cada noche, me siento afuera y escucho.

He notado que algunos vecinos salen a sus balcones cuando él está tocando, pero ninguno es tan fiel como yo. No entiendo cómo alguien puede escuchar estás canciones y no anhelarlas día tras día. Por otra parte, la música siempre ha sido una de mis pasiones, así que tal vez estoy un poco más encaprichado con su sonido que otras personas. He tocado el piano durante mucho tiempo, desde que tengo memoria, y aunque nunca lo he compartido con nadie, amo escribir música. Incluso cambié mi especialización a educación musical hace dos años. Mi plan es ser profesor de música elemental, aunque si mi padre se hubiera salido con la suya, todavía estaría en pre-leyes.

- Una vida de mediocridad es un desperdicio de vida – dijo cuándo le informé que cambiaría mi especialidad.

_Una vida de mediocridad._ Lo encontré más divertido que insultante, ya que él parece ser la persona más insatisfecha que he conocido. Y es un abogado. Imagínate.

Una de las canciones conocidas termina y el chico con la guitarra empieza a tocar algo que nunca ha tocado antes. Me he acostumbrado a su lista de reproducción no oficial, ya que parece practicar las mismas canciones en el mismo orden noche tras noche. Sin embargo, nunca antes lo he escuchado tocar esta canción en particular. La manera en que repite los mismos acordes me hace pensar que está creando la canción justo aquí, en este momento. Me gusta presenciar esto, especialmente ya que después de solo unos acordes, es mi nueva favorita. Todas sus canciones suenan originales. Me pregunto si las toca localmente o si solo las escribe por diversión.

Me inclino hacia adelante en la silla, descanso los brazos en el borde del balcón y lo observo. Su balcón se encuentra directamente al otro lado del patio, lo suficientemente lejos para no sentirme raro cuando lo veo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para asegurarme que nunca lo esté viendo cuando Brody está alrededor. No creo que a Brody le gustaría el hecho de que he desarrollado un pequeño flechazo con el talento de este chico.

Sin embargo, no puedo negarlo. Cualquiera que vea cuán apasionadamente toca este tipo, se enamoraría de su talento. La manera en que mantiene sus ojos cerrados durante todo el rato, centrándose intensamente en cada movimiento contra cada cuerda de la guitarra. Me gusta más cuando se sienta con las piernas cruzadas con la guitarra en posición vertical entre sus piernas. La empuja contra su pecho y toca como si fuera un contrabajo, con sus ojos completamente cerrados. Es tan fascinante observarlo que a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo al contener el aliento, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta jadeo por aire.

Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que él sea lindo. Al menos, parece lindo desde aquí. Su cabello negro lleno de rulos es rebelde y se mueve con él, cayendo sobre su frente cada vez que baja la mirada hacia su guitarra. Está demasiado lejos para distinguir el color de sus ojos o sus rasgos, pero los detalles no importan cuando se combina con la pasión que siente por su música. Hay una confianza en él que encuentro irresistible. Siempre he admirado a los músicos que son capaces de desconectarse de todo y todos a su alrededor para verter toda su atención en su música. Ser capaces de desconectar al mundo y dejarse arrastrar por competo es algo que siempre he querido, la confianza para hacerlo, pero simplemente no la tengo.

Este chico la tiene. Es confiado y talentoso. Siempre he sido fanático de los músicos, pero más de una manera fantasiosa. Son una raza diferente. Una raza que rara vez hace buenos novios.

Me echa un vistazo como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, y luego una lenta sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Ni una sola vez detiene la canción mientras continúa observándome. El contacto visual me hace sonrojar, así que dejo caer mis brazos, acerco mi cuaderno de nuevo hasta mi regazo y bajo la mirada. Odio que me atrapara mirándolo tan intensamente. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, sólo se siente extraño para él saber que lo observaba. Levanto la mirada de nuevo y aún me está viendo, pero ya no sonríe. La forma en que me mira hace que mí corazón se acelere, así que parto la mirada y me concentro en mi cuaderno.

_Vaya manera de ser escalofriante, Kurt._

- Ahí está mi chico – dice una reconfortante voz detrás de mí. Recuesto mi cabeza y alzo la mirada para ver a Brody caminar hacia el balcón. Intento ocultar el hecho de que me sorprende verlo, porque estoy bastante seguro de que se suponía que debía recordar que vendría.

En la remota posibilidad de que el Chico de la Guitarra todavía esté mirando, hago un esfuerzo por parecer realmente enfocado en el beso de saludo de Brody, para tal vez no lucir tanto como un acosar espeluznante y más como alguien que casualmente se relaja en su patio. Paso mi mano por el cuello de Brody mientras se apoya en el respaldo de mi silla y me besa al revés.

- Ven acá – dice Brody, presionando mis hombros. Hago lo que me pide y me deslizo hacia adelante mientras levanta la pierna sobre la silla y se desliza detrás de mí. Empuja mi espalda contra su pecho y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Mis ojos me delatan cuando el sonido de la guitarra se detiene abruptamente, una vez más le echo un vistazo al otro lado del patio. El Chico de la Guitarra me está observando con intensidad mientras se pone de pie, luego vuelve al interior de su apartamento. Su expresión es extraña. Casi enojado.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? – pregunta Brody.

- Demasiado aburrida para hablar de ella. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

- Interesante – dice, presionando sus labios en mi cuello y deja un camino de besos por mi clavícula.

- ¿Qué fue tan interesante?

Aprieta su agarre sobre mí, luego descansa su barbilla en mi hombro y me empuja hacia atrás en la silla con él. – La cosa más rara pasó en el almuerzo – dice – Estaba con uno de los chicos en este restaurante italiano. Comíamos en el patio y justo le habíamos preguntado al mesero qué nos recomendaba de postre cuando el choche la policía dobló la esquina. Se detuvieron justo en frente del restaurante y dos oficiales salieron con sus armas en mano. Comenzaron a ladrar órdenes hacia nosotros cuando nuestro mesero murmuró un "mierda". Lentamente levantó las manos y la policía saltó el muro hacia el patio, corrieron hacia él, lo tiraron al suelo y lo esposaron a nuestros pies. Después de que le leyeron sus derechos, lo pusieron de pie y lo escoltaron hacia la patrulla. El mesero me miró y gritó "El tiramisú es realmente bueno". Luego lo metieron al choche y se fueron.

Ladeo mi cabeza y alzo la vista hacia él. - ¿En serio? ¿Eso pasó realmente?

Asiente, riendo. – Lo juro, Kurt. Fue una locura.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Probaron el tiramisú?

- Diablos, sí, lo probamos. Fue el mejor tiramisú que he probado – me da un beso en la mejilla y me empuja – Hablando de comida, me muero de hambre – se levanta y extiende su mano hacia mí - ¿Cocinaste esta noche?

Tomo su mano y dejo que me levante. – Solo comimos ensalada, pero puedo hacerte una.

Una vez dentro, Brody se sienta en el sofá junto a Rachel. Ella tiene un libro abierto en su regazo mientras se concentra a medias en la tarea y en la televisión al mismo tiempo. Saco los contenedores del refrigerador y hago su ensalada. Me siento un poco culpable por olvidar que esta noche era un de las noche que dijo que vendría. Usualmente tengo algo preparado cuando sé que estará aquí.

Hemos estado saliendo por casi dos años. Lo conocí durante mi segundo año en la universidad, cuando él era de último año. Él y Rachel han sido amigos por años. Después de que ella se mudara a mi dormitorio y nos hiciéramos amigos, insistió en que lo conociera. Dijo que nos llevaríamos bien, y tenía razón. Lo hicimos oficial sólo después de dos citas, y las cosas han sido maravillosas desde entonces.

Por supuesto, tenemos nuestros altibajos, sobre todo desde que se mudó a más de una hora de distancia. Cuando consiguió el trabajo en esa empresa de contabilidad el semestre pasado, sugirió que me mudara con él. Le dije que no, que tenía muchas ganas de terminar mi licenciatura antes de tomar un paso tan grande. En honor a la verdad, tengo miedo.

La idea de irme a vivir con él parece tan definitiva, como si estuviera sellando mi destino. Sé que una vez que demos ese paso, el siguiente será el matrimonio, y luego nunca tendría la oportunidad de vivir solo de nuevo. Siempre he contado con un compañero de cuarto, y ya que no puedo pagar mi propio lugar, comparto el apartamento con Rachel. No le he dicho a Brody todavía, pero tengo muchas ganas de vivir solo por un año. Es algo que me prometí a mí mismo hacer antes de casarme. Ni siquiera tendré veintidós hasta dentro de un par de semanas, así que no es como si tuviera prisa.

Llevo la comida de Brody hacia la sala de estar.

- ¿Por qué ves eso? –le dice a Rachel. – Todo lo que esas mujeres hacen es hablar mierda sobre las otras y voltear mesas.

- Ese es exactamente la razón por la que lo veo – die Rachel sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

Brody me guiña un ojo y toma su comida, entonces apoya los pies encima de la mesa de café – Gracias, cariño – se vuelve hacia el televisor y comienza a comer - ¿Me puedes traer una cerveza?

Asiento y camino de regreso a la cocina. Abro la puerta de la nevera y miro hacia el estante en el que siempre guarda su cerveza extra. Me doy cuenta mirando "su" estante que probablemente ésta es la forma en que comienza. Primero, tiene un estante en el refrigerador. Luego, tendrá un cepillo de dientes en el baño, un cajón en la cómoda, y, finalmente, sus cosas se infiltrarán con las mías de tantas maneras que será imposible estar por mi cuenta nunca más.

Paso las manos por mis brazos, frotando lejos la repentina aparición de molestia. Me siento como si estuviera viendo el futuro reproducirse frente a mí. No estoy tan seguro de que me guste lo que estoy imaginando.

¿Estoy listo para esto?

¿Estoy preparado para que este chico sea el chico al que lleve la cena todas las noches cuando llegue a casa del trabajo?

¿Estoy listo para caer en esta vida cómoda con él? Una donde doy clases todo el día y él hace las cuentas de la gente, y luego volvemos a casa, cocino la cena, le llevo cervezas, mientras él apoya los pies en la mesa y me llama cariño. Donde luego vamos a la cama y hacemos el amor aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche, para no estar cansados al día siguiente cuando nos despertemos, cambiemos e iremos a trabajar. Todo lo mismo de nuevo.

- Tierra a Kurt – dice Brody. Lo escucho chasquear los dedos dos veces - ¿Cerveza? ¿Por favor, cariño?

Agarro rápidamente su cerveza, se la doy, y luego me dirijo directamente al baño. Enciendo el agua de la ducha, pero no entro. En cambio, cierro la puerta y me acuesto en el piso.

Tenemos una buena relación. Es bueno para mí, y sé que él me ama. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué cada vez que pienso en un futuro con él, mis pensamientos no son nada emocionantes.

* * *

**BLAINE**

Sebastian se inclina y me besa en la frente. – Tengo que irme.

Me encuentro sobre mi espalda, con la cabeza y los hombros parcialmente apoyados contra la cabecera. Él está a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, mirándome con pesar. No me gusta el hecho de que vivamos tan lejos ahora, pero hace que el tiempo que pasamos juntos sea mucho más significativo. Tomo sus manos para que se calle y lo tiro hacia mí, con la esperanza de persuadirlo de no irse todavía.

Él se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Me da un beso, pero sólo brevemente, y luego se aleja de nuevo. Se desliza fuera de mi regazo, pero no dejo que se vaya muy lejos antes de lanzarme hacia adelante y sujetarlo sobre el colchón. Señalo a su pecho.

- Tú – me inclino y beso la punta de su nariz – debes quedarte una noche más.

- No puedo. Tengo clase.

Agarro sus muñecas y pongo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, luego presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Sé que no va a quedarse otra noche. Nunca se ha perdido un día de clase en su vida, a menos que estuviera demasiado enfermo para moverse. En cierto modo me gustaría que él se sintiera un poco enfermo en este momento, así podría quedarse en la cama conmigo.

Deslizo delicadamente mis manos desde las muñecas a sus brazos, y hasta que tomo su rostro. Entonces le doy un beso final antes de alejarme de él de mala gana. – Ve. Y ten cuidado. Hazme saber cuándo llegues a casa.

Él asiente y se arrastra fuera de la cama. Estira la mano sobre mí y agarra su camisa, luego la tira sobre su cabeza. Lo observo mientras camina por la habitación y recoge la ropa que se quitó a toda prisa.

Después de cinco años de noviazgo, la mayoría de las parejas se mudan juntos. Sin embargo, la mayoría no es Sebastian. Él es tan ferozmente independiente que resulta casi intimidante. Pero es comprensible, teniendo en cuento cómo fue su vida. Ha estado cuidando de su abuela desde que lo conocí. Antes de eso, pasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia ayudándole a cuidar a su abuela, que murió cuando Seb tenía dieciséis años. Ahora que su abuelo está en un hogar para ancianos, por fin tiene la oportunidad de vivir solo mientras termina la escuela y por mucho que lo quiera aquí conmigo, yo también sé lo importante que esta pasantía es para él. Así que el próximo año apestará cuando él esté en San Antonio y yo esté aquí, en Austin. Jamás me mudaría fuera de Austin, especialmente a San Antonio.

A menos que él me lo pidiera, por supuesto.

- Dile a tu hermano que le deseo buena suerte – Está de pie en la puerta del dormitorio a punto de irse. – Y tienes que dejar de torturarte, Blaine. Los músicos tienen bloqueos, al igual que los escritores. Encontrarás quien te inspire de nuevo. Te amo.

- También te amo.

Él sonríe y se aleja de mi habitación. Me quejo, sabiendo que está intentando ser positivo con todo eso del bloqueo del escritor, pero no puedo dejar de estresarme al respecto. No sé si es porque ahora Cooper tiene mucho que ver en estas canciones, o si es porque estoy completamente agujereado, pero las palabras simplemente no están llegando. Sin letras estoy seguro de que es difícil sentirse bien con el aspecto musical de la escritura.

Mi teléfono vibra. Es un mensaje de Cooper, el cual sólo me hace sentir peor por el hecho de que estoy atrapado.

**Cooper:**_ Han pasado semanas. Por favor, dime que tienes algo._

**Yo: **_Estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Cómo va la gira?_

**Cooper: **_Bien, pero recuerdame no permitirle a Dany programar tantos conciertos en la siguiente estapa._

**Yo: **_Los conciertos son los que ponen tu nombre ahí afuera._

**Cooper: **_NUESTRO nombre. No te diré de nuevo que dejes de actuar como si no fueses la mitad de esto._

**Yo: **_No seré la mitad si no puedo supercar este bloqueo._

**Cooper: **_Tal vez deberías salir más. Provocar un poco de drama innecesario en tu vida. Romper con Sebastian por el bien del arte. Lo entenderá. Un dolor del corazón ayuda con la inspiración lírica. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado country?_

**Yo: **_Idiota._

**Cooper: **_¡Ah! __¿Eso es ira lo que detecto en tu mensaje? Úsalo. Ve y escribe una canción de enojo sobre lo mucho que odias a tu pequeño hermano, luego envíamela. ;)_

**Yo: **_Sí. Te la dare después de que finalmente consigas sacar tu mierda de tu vieja habitación. La amiga de Santana podría mudarse el próximo mes._

**Cooper: **_¿Has conocido a Quinn? _

**Yo: **_No. ¿Quiero?_

**Cooper: **_Sólo si quieres vivir con dos Santanas._

**Yo: **_Oh, mierda._

**Cooper: **_Exactamente. HL._

Cierro el mensaje de Cooper y abro uno para Dany.

**Yo: **_Estamos listos para la búsqueda de un compañero de cuarto. Cooper dice demonios no a Quinn. Te dejaré darle la noticia a Santana, ya que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien._

**Dany: **_Bien, hijo de puta._

Me río y salto fuera de la cama, luego me dirijo al patio con mi guitarra. Son casi las ocho, y sé que él estará en su balcón. No sé cuán raras van a parecerle mis acciones, pero lo único que puedo hacer es tratar. No tengo nada que perder.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! :D**

**Habrá mucho Seblaine durante el Fic :c no me odien por eso :/**

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Linda tarde :33**


	4. Capítulo dos

**:3 Ya les traigo el siguiente xD No sé, estoy empezando a amar la idea de Seblaine, pero no tanto como Kurtbastian JAJAJA So...**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**KURT.**

Golpeteo mi pie distraídamente y canto las letras que inventé junto con su música, cuando de pronto, él deja de tocar a mitad de la canción. Nunca se detiene a mitad de una canción, así que naturalmente, miro en su dirección. Se inclina hacia adelante, mirándome. Tiene su dedo índice levantado, como si dijera, "espera". Deja la guitarra a su lado y corre a su apartamento.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

Y oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué el hecho de que me reconoció me pone tan nervioso?

Regresa con un papel y un marcador en las manos.

Está escribiendo. ¿Qué diablos está escribiendo?

Sos tiene dos hojas de papel, y entrecierro los ojos para tener un buen vistazo de lo que está escrito.

Un número de teléfono.

Mierda. ¿Su número de teléfono?

Cuando no me muevo por varios segundos, sacude los papeles y los señala, luego me apunta a mí.

Está loco. No lo llamaré. No puedo llamarlo. No puedo hacerle eso a Brody.

El tipo sacude la cabeza, luego agarra una hoja de papel en blanco y escribe algo más en ella, luego la levanta.

_Escríbeme._

Cuando todavía no me muevo, da vuelta al papel y vuelve a escribir.

_Tengo una pregunta._

Una pregunta. Un texto. Parece bastante inofensivo. Cuando levanta los papeles con su número de teléfono de nuevo, saco el mío e introduzco su número. Miro fijamente la pantalla por unos segundos, sin saber realmente qué decir en el texto, así que voy con:

**Yo: **_¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

Baja la mirada a su teléfono, y puedo verlo sonreír cuando recibe mi texto. Suelta los papeles y se inclina en la silla, escribiendo. Cuando mi teléfono vibra, dudo un segundo antes de mirarlo.

**Él: **_¿Cantas en la ducha?_

Sacudo la cabeza, confirmando mi sospecha inicial. Está coqueteando. Por supuesto que lo está, es músico.

**Yo: **_No sé qué clase de pregunta es esa, pero si este es tu intento de coqueteo, tengo novio. No pierdas el tiempo._

Presiono enviar y lo observo leer el mensaje. Se ríe, y eso me molesta. Mayormente porque su sonrisa es tan… sonriente. ¿Eso siquiera es una palabra? No sé de qué otra forma describirla. Es como si toda su cara sonriera junto con su boca. Me pregunto cómo luce esa sonrisa de cerca.

**Él: **_Créeme, sé que tienes novio, y esto definitivamente no es coqueteo. Solo quiero saber si cantas en la ducha. Sucede que pienso muy bien de la gente que canta en la ducha y necesito saber la respuesta a esa pregunta con el fin de decidir si quiero hacerte mi siguiente pregunta._

Leo la extensión del texto, admirando lo rápido que escribe y dándome cuenta de que posiblemente este chico sea gay. Los chicos normalmente no son tan habilidosos como las chicas, o bueno, como yo en lo que a rapidez de escritura respecta, pero sus respuestas son casi instantáneas.

**Yo: **_Sí, canto en la ducha. ¿Tú cantas en la ducha?_

**Él: **_No, no lo hago._

**Yo:**_ ¿Cómo puedes pensar muy bien de la gente que canta en la ducha si tú no lo haces?_

**Él: **_Quizás el hecho de que no cante en la ducha es la razón por la que pienso muy bien de la gente que lo hace._

Bien. Esta conversación no está yendo a ningún lado.

**Yo: **_¿Por qué necesitas esta pieza vital de información?_

Estira las piernas y apoya a los pies sobre el borde del patio luego me mira fijamente durante unos segundos antes de volver su atención a su teléfono.

**Él: **_Quiero saber cómo es que estás cantando las letras de mis canciones cuando ni siquiera les he agregado la letra aún._

Mis mejillas se calientan instantáneamente por la vergüenza. Atrapado.

Miro fijamente su mensaje, luego levanto la mirada hacia él. Me está observando, inexpresivo.

¿Por qué diablos no pensé que podía verme sentado aquí afuera? Nunca creí que me notaría cantando junto con su música. Demonios, hasta la noche anterior, nunca creí que me notara. Inhalé, deseando nunca haber hecho contacto visual con él, para empezar. No sé por qué encuentro esto embarazoso, pero lo hago. Parece como si hubiera invadido su privacidad de aluna forma, y odio eso.

**Yo: **_Estoy a favor de las canciones con letras, y estaba cansado de preguntarme cuáles eran las letras de tus canciones, así que supongo que me inventé algunas de las mías._

Lee el mensaje, luego levanta la mirada hacia mí sin una pizca de su sonrisa contagiosa. No me gusta su mirada seria. No me gusta lo que le hace a mi estómago. Tampoco me gusta lo que su sonrisa hace en mi estómago. Me gustaría que apegara una expresión simple, poco atractiva y sin emoción, pero no estoy seguro de que sea capaz de eso.

**Él:**_ ¿Me las enviarías?_

Oh, Dios. Demonios, no.

**Yo: **_Ni lo pienses._

**Él: **_¿Por favor?_

**Yo: **_No._

**Él: **_¿Por fis, por fis?_

**Yo: **_No, gracias._

**Él:**_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

**Yo: **_Kurt. ¿El tuyo?_

**Él: **_Blaine._

Blaine. Le queda. Del tipo artista-musical-temperamental.

**Yo: **_Bueno, Blaine, lo siento pero no escribo canciones que nadie quiere oír. ¿No escribes las letras de tus propias canciones?_

Comienza a escribir y es un texto verdaderamente largo. Sus dedos de mueven velozmente por el teléfono mientras escribe. Tengo miedo de que esté es por recibir una novela entera de su parte. Levanta la mirada justo cuando mi teléfono vibra.

**Blaine: **_Supongo que podrías decir que estoy pasando por un caso serio de bloqueo de escritor. Lo cual es el por qué de verdad, de verdad deseo que pudieras enviarme las letras que cantaste mientras tocaba. Incluso si crees que son estúpidas, quiero leerlas. De alguna forma conoces cada canción que toco, incluso aunque nunca las toqué para nadie excepto cuando estuve practicando fuera._

¿Cómo sabe que sé todas sus canciones? Llevo una mano hacia mi mejilla cuando la siento ruborizarse, sabiendo que me ha estado viendo mucho más de lo que inicialmente pensaba. Lo juro, tengo que ser la persona más intuitiva del mundo entero. Levanto la mirada y él continúa con otro texto, así que vuelvo a mirar mi teléfono y espero.

**Blaine: **_Lo puedo ver en la forma en que tu cuerpo responde a la guitarra. Golpeteas con el pie, mueves la cabeza. E incluso intenté probarte al bajar el ritmo de la canción de vez en cuando para ver si lo notabas, y siempre lo haces. Tu cuerpo deja de responder cuando cambio algo. Así que con solo observarte, puedo decir que tienes oído para la música. Y siendo que cantas en la ducha, seguramente significa que eres un buen cantante. Lo que también quiere decir que quizás hay alguna oportunidad de que tengas talento para escribir. Entonces, Kurt, quiero conocer tus letras._

Sigo leyendo cuando otro mensaje entra.

**Blaine: **_Por favor. Estoy desesperado._

Inhalo profundo, deseando más que nada que esta conversación nunca hubiese comenzado. No sé cómo diablos pudo llegar a esas conclusiones sin haberlo notado observándome. De cierta forma, alivia mi vergüenza por el hecho de que me vio observándolo a él. Pero ahora que quiere conocer las letras que inventé, me siento avergonzado por una razón completamente diferente. Sí canto, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo profesionalmente. Mi pasión es mayormente por la música en sí, no en presentarla. Y tanto como amo escribir letras, nunca compartí nada de lo que escribí. Parece demasiado íntimo. Case preferiría que hubiera coqueteado de forma vulgar.

Salto cuando mi teléfono vibra de nuevo.

**Blaine: **_De acuerdo, haremos un trato. Escoge una canción de las mías y envíame la letra de esa canción solamente. Luego te dejaré en paz. Especialmente si son estúpidas._

Me río. Y me encojo. No lo dejará pasar. Voy a tener que cambiar mi número.

**Blaine: **_Ahora sé tu número de teléfono, Kurt. No me rendiré hasta que me envíes la letra de al menos una canción._

Jesús. No va a desaparecer.

**Blaine: **_Y también sé dónde vives. Y sería capaz de rogar de rodillas frente a tu puerta._

¡Ugh!

**Yo: **_Está bien. Detén las amenazas tenebrosas. Una canción. Pero tendré que escribir la letra mientras tú la tocas primero, porque nunca las he escrito antes._

**Blaine: **_Hecho. ¿Qué canción? La tocaré justo ahora._

**Yo: **_¿Cómo haré para decirte que canción tocar, Blaine? No sé el nombre de ninguna de ellas._

**Blaine:**_ Sí, yo tampoco. Levanta la mano cuando llegue a la que quieres que toque._

Baja el teléfono y levanta la guitarra, luego comienza a tocar una de las canciones. Sin embargo, no es la que quiero que toque, por lo que sacudo la cabeza. Cambia a otra canción y continuo sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que los acordes familiares de una de mis canciones favoritas encuentran mis oídos. Levanto la mano, y sonríe, luego comienza con la canción desde el principio, pongo el cuaderno frente a mí y levanto mi lápiz, luego comienzo a escribir las letras que le estuve poniendo.

Tiene que tocar la canción tres veces antes de que finalmente la escriba completa. Está casi oscuro, y es difícil de ver, así que levanto mi teléfono.

**Yo: **_Está demasiado oscuro como para leer. Entraré y te las enviaré en un texto. Pero tienes que prometerme que no me volverás a pedir esto._

La luz de su teléfono ilumina su sonrisa, asiente hacia mí, luego levanta la guitarra y vuelve a entrar en su apartamento.

Voy a mi habitación y me siento en la cama, preguntándome si es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Siento como si toda esta conversación acabara de arruinar mi momento en el patio a las ocho en punto. No puedo volver a salir y escucharlo. Me gustaba más cuando creía que él no sabía que me encontraba ahí. Era como mi propio espacio personal con mi propio concierto. Ahora estaré demasiado consciente de él para disfrutar en verdad el escucharle, y lo maldigo por arruinarme eso.

Con tristeza le envié en un mensaje la letra, luego puse el teléfono en silencio y lo dejé en mi cama mientras iba a la sala de estar e intentaba olvidar que esto ocurrió.

* * *

**BLAINE.**

Santa mierda. Es bueno. Realmente Bueno. Cooper va a amar esto. Sé que si acepta usarla, vamos a necesitar que él firme un contrato, y tendremos que pagarle algo. Pero lo vale, especialmente si el resto de sus letras son tan buenas como esta.

Pero la pregunta es, ¿estará dispuesto a ayudar? Obviamente no tiene mucha confianza en su talento, pero esa es la última de mis preocupaciones. La mayor preocupación es cómo lo voy a persuadir de que me envíe más letras. O como hago para que las escriba _conmigo._ Dudo que su novio esté de acuerdo con eso. Tiene que ser el idiota más grande del mundo que he visto. No puedo creer las bolas de ese tipo, especialmente después de verlo la noche anterior. Sale al patio y besa a Kurt, abrazándolo como el novio más atento en el mundo. Luego, en el segundo en que él se voltea, está en el patio con una chica. Kurt debe haber estado en la ducha, porque los dos salieron rápido como si tuvieran un cronómetro, y la chica tenía las piernas envueltas en su cintura y la boca en la suya más rápido que en un parpadeo. Y no era la primera vez que esto ocurría. Lo he visto pasar tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

Realmente no me corresponde a mí informarle a Kurt que ese tipo con el que sale le engaña con su compañero. Especialmente no se lo puedo decir en un mensaje de texto. Pero si Seb me estuviera engañando, seguro como el infierno que querría saberlo. No conozco a Kurt lo suficientemente bien como para decirle algo como eso. De todas formas, la persona que cuenta la noticia normalmente es la que recibe toda la culpa. Especialmente si la persona engañada no quiere creerlo. Podría enviarle una nota anónima, pero es más que probable que el idiota del novio sea capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario.

No hará nada por ahora. No me corresponde, y hasta que llegue a conocerlo mejor, no estoy en posición de que confíe en mí. Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo, y lo saco, esperando que Kurt haya decidido enviarme más letras, pero el mensaje es de Sebastian.

**Seb: **_Casi en casa. Te veo en dos semanas._

**Yo: **_No te dije que me enviaras un mensaje cuando estuvieras casi en casa. Te dije que lo hicieras cuando estuvieras en casa. Ahora, deja de escribir y conduce._

**Seb: **_De acuerdo._

**Yo:**_¡Basta!_

**Seb: **_¡Está bien!_

Lanzo el teléfono en la cama y me niego a devolverle el texto. No le daré una razón para volver a escribirme de nuevo hasta que llegue a casa.

Voy a la cocina por una cerveza, luego me siento junto a Dany desmayada en el sofá. Agarro el control remoto y golpeo info para ver qué está viendo.

Porno.

No me extraña. Parece que ella no puede ver nada sin desnudismo. Comienzo a cambiar el canal, pero arrebata el control de mis manos. – Te jodes. Es mi noche.

No sé si fue Dany o Santana quien decidió que deberíamos dividir la televisión, pero era la peor idea de todas. Especialmente siento que todavía no estoy seguro de qué noche es la mía, incluso aunque técnicamente, este es mi apartamento. Tengo suerte si alguna de ellos paga la renta trimestralmente. Estuve de acuerdo porque Dany ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, y Santana es, bueno, es demasiado insoportable como para querer entablar una conversación con ella. Las he evitado desde que Cooper la dejó mudarse hace seis meses. Realmente no tengo que preocuparme por el dinero en este momento, gracias a mi trabajo y la parte que Cooper me da, así que puedo dejarlos en paz. Todavía no sé cómo Cooper conocía a Santana o de qué forma están involucrados, pero incluso si su relación no es sexual, obviamente se preocupa por ella. No tengo idea cómo o por qué, siendo que ella no tiene ningún otro punto a favor que la forma que luce en su uniforme de Hooters.

Y por supuesto, en el segundo en que ese pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza, también lo hacen las palabras que dijo Sebastian cuando se enteró que Santana se mudaba con nosotros.

"_No me importa si se muda. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que tú en realidad no eres gay y me engañes con ella. Entonces tendría que romper contigo, luego tu corazón se rompería y ambos seríamos miserables de por vida, y tú estarás tan deprimido que nunca serás capaz de levantarte de nuevo. Así que asegúrate de que si me engañes, sea el mejor sexo que puedas tener, porque también será el último de tu vida"._

Él no tiene que preocuparse de que lo engañe, pero la escena que pintó fue suficiente para asegurar que ni siquiera mire a Santana en su uniforme.

¿Cómo diablos hicieron mis pensamientos para vagar así?

Es por esto que tengo el bloqueo de escritor; parece que no puedo enfocarme en nada importante últimamente. Regreso a mi habitación para pasar la letra de Kurt a un papel, y comienzo a trabajar en cómo agregarles música. Quiero escribirle a Kurt para decirle lo que pienso de ellas, pero no lo hago. Debería dejarlo esperando un poco más de tiempo. Sé cuán estresante es enviarle a alguien un pedazo de ti mismo y luego tener que sentarse y esperar que sea juzgado. Si lo hago esperar lo suficiente, quizás une vez que le diga cuán brillante es, desarrollará un deseo de enviarme más.

Puede ser un poco cruel, pero no tiene idea de lo mucho que lo necesito. Ahora estoy bastante seguro de que encontré la persona que me inspira, tengo que trabajar de forma correcta para que no se me escape.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Gracias a las personas que tienen la molestia de dejar un review.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Linda tarde.**

**Lo amo:***


End file.
